


Road Side Fun

by JackMcGarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, McDanno Cameo, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Tani and Quinn get a flat tire. Triple-A is at least an hour away so...they have time to kill.
Relationships: Tani Rey/Quinn Liu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Road Side Fun

"So? What's the ETA?" Quinn asked as Tani got off of the phone. 

"To get a truck out this far? At least an hour." Tani answered with a frown. 

"And none of the guys have answered back?" Quinn followed up. 

"Not yet. So I guess we're stuck up here." She said overlooking the view that the mountain they were on provided. Hawaii would never lose any luster. Well, until it gave her something else to admire. She looked over at Quinn with a smirk and suggestive look. 

Quinn felt the heated gaze and looked over to Tani, matching her smirk, and asking, "What's on your mind Rey?" 

Tani pulled Quinn close before pinning her gently to the side of the car and pressed herself against Quinn. "Oh, something fun. Something dirty." 

"Something we can do to pass the time?" Quinn asked with a devious grin and a raised eyebrow. 

Tani answered her with a kiss. Quinn wrapped her arms around Tani's waist, caressing her ass while Tani moaned and leaned over to fumble with the back door. Finally pulling away, giggling as they made it to the back of the car, Tani playfully pushed Quinn on her back and loomed over her, leaning down to kiss her again. She then kissed her way down Quinn's neck while her hands untucked Quinn's shirt and caressed their way up to her breast and fondled them. She kisses her way down Quinn's lean stomach, tongue dipping into her navel as she undoes the button on her jeans and lowers them in one swoop along with her panties. 

"Fuck," Quinn moaned in anticipation. Tani locked eyes with her before leaning down and teasing her, licking and kissing anywhere but her pussy. "Tani come on, it's too hot to tease me like this..." 

Tani smirked as she let her hands wander, caress, and massage Quinn's body as she kissed her way back up Quinn's stomach and then back down. Quinn spread her legs as much as she could with the space the car allowed, as well as her jeans, and let Tani nestle between them. Tani sought out Quinn's hand and interlocked their fingers before she began put Quinn out of her misery and began to eat her out. She started slow and tentatively, but when Quinn began to moan and wrapped her legs as much as she could around Tani's head to bring her closer to her pussy, she went harder and faster with her tongue. Her free hand caressed its way up to cup and massage one of her breasts. Quinn rutted against Tani's face, moaning her name as she came. " _Fuck_!"

Tani licked up her juices and slowly kissed her way back up until she reached Quinn's lips and kissed her hungrily, which Quinn returned the kiss with equal intensity. 

They were so distracted that they didn't hear another car rolling up until a car door was slammed a bit too hard. 

"Oi, Danny easy." 

"Seriously? With the amount of shit you pull in this car, me slamming the door to let them know we're here and get descent is what gets an outcry?" Danny asks with a raised eyebrow. They stay by the hood of the Camaro as they let the girls compose themselves. 

Steve shrugs and smirks at Danny, looking at him lovingly, "Guess you're right. But also...see, it's not just an _us_ thing when we get a flat tire." 

"That makes me wonder if we wanna accept a ride back with you guys or wait for Triple-A," Tani said as she joined them while giving Quinn a moment longer. 

"Hey, I make sure the Camaro's clean. I drive my kids in there." Danny defended himself before he asked, "You two okay? I mean you seem to be but still gotta ask." 

"We're more than okay," Tani replied. "You could have sent a text." 

"We did. We even called." Steve showed her his phone. 

"It's not like we haven't caught you guys in the office. Let's just...not mention this?" Quinn asked as she joined the group. 

"Agreed." Both Danny and Steve accepted when their 'office affair' was mentioned. They apparently didn't show up early enough. 

Steve mentioned to the car, "Come on. It's really hot today. Let's go out for some drinks." 

"Awesome, but guys. This does _not_ count as our first double date." Tani said. 


End file.
